crysiswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Power Struggle
Power Struggle is one of two multiplayer modes in the ''Crysis'' series. Power Struggle is a unique game type found only in the Crysis series, and is a combination of gameplay elements found in games like Counter-Strike and Star Wars: Battlefront. Objective Players in Power Struggle spawn on one of two teams, United States and North Korea. All players wear nanosuits and are of equal ability (unlike the singleplayer story, in which the Korean nanosuits are described as "cheap knock-offs"), but unlike many first person shooters, which provide a symmetrical, level playing field for both teams, Power Struggle maps are natural, realistic, and asymmetrical, and provide different topographical and tactical advantages to both teams. Both teams have a heavily fortified base; the bases are located on opposite sides of the massive maps, which can sometimes be miles in length, requiring vehicles to move about quickly. The goal is to destroy the other team's base, which cannot be accomplished without nuclear weaponry. To obtain nuclear weapons, the player's team must hold the prototype factory, a large, distinctive building that produces advanced weaponry. Capturing buildings in Power Struggle is accomplished by standing near a computer in the building for a set period of time. Captured buildings can change hands if a player from the opposite team captures the building for their own team. War factories and airfields are buildings that produce vehicles and must be captured by the player's team if they wish to use their services; energy sites are mechanical structures that mine energy from captured alien scouts, capturing energy sites allows the player's team's prototype factory charge to increase in speed, and at 100% charge nuclear weapons can be purchased; and bunkers scattered throughout the map act as spawn points in the field. Players earn "prestige," a form of currency, by killing enemies and capturing buildings. Prestige can be used to purchase weapons at bunkers and vehicles at war factories and airfields. Other equipment can also be purchased with prestige. The amount of prestige the player earns every time they spawn is proportional to their military rank, which also increases with the amount of prestige the player has already earned. A private only spawns with 100 prestige, but after earning more, his rank may increase to a corporal, where he earns 200 prestige per spawn. The highest rank, general, earns 1000 prestige per spawn. Unlike most online games, player rank resets each match to create a fair playing field for all players. Buildings Bunker Bunkers are the most plentiful buildings in the average Power Struggle map. Bunkers are represented on the map by a flag icon. A player can choose which bunker they spawn at by clicking the corresponding bunker's flag on their map. At a bunker, a player can buy weapons, attachments, and other equipment exclusive to Power Struggle and not seen in singleplayer or Instant Action. War factory War factories are important buildings that construct land vehicles ranging from simple trucks and jeeps to futuristic nuclear tanks. War factories are represented on the map by a tank icon. Many vehicles available at war factories are exclusive to the Power Struggle game mode and are not seen in singleplayer or Instant Action. Unlike the purchase of weapons, which occurs instantly, vehicles purchased at a war factory take a short time to construct. The time it takes to build a vehicle ranges from a few seconds to a full minute or more, depending on the vehicle's power. Once completed, a vehicle spawns in one of the war factory's garages, where it is locked for a short time and can only be accessed by the player who purchased it, which prevents teammate vehicle theft. Naval factory Naval factories appear on certain maps next to bodies of water; players can purchase sea vehicles at these structures. Naval factories are represented on the map by a patrol boat icon. Like normal war factories, the player must wait after buying a vehicle for the vehicle to be constructed, after which it will spawn in the ocean next to the factory. Aviation factory Aviation factories allow the player to build air vehicles. Aviation factories are represented on the map by a helicopter icon. Like war factories, a player has to wait a short time after purchasing a vehicle for the vehicle to be built, at which point it will spawn on the aviation factory platform for the player to use. Energy site Energy sites are scaffolding devices built around subdued alien scouts, which drain their energy for use at the prototype factory. Energy sites are represented on the map by a lightning bolt icon. There are usually two to four energy sites on a map; the more energy sites under a team's control, the faster the prototype factory will charge if it is under their control as well. If a team cannot recapture the prototype factory, they may choose to capture the energy sites instead to sabotage the flow of energy to the prototype factory. Prototype factory The most important structure on the map, the giant prototype factory is represented by on the map by an atom icon. Inside a prototype factory, players can purchase special advanced weapons. Only miniguns are available to a team before 50% charge, at which point the alien MOAC and its MOAR attachment become available. At 100% charge, the TAC launcher, TAC tank, and heavy singularity tank become available; these three weapons can be used to destroy the enemy base. Base A base is not a single building, but a large complex of several buildings. There are two bases on each map, and are represented by either a US or North Korean flag icon. Each base contains a bunker, and may also include an aviation factory. Most bases also include a special building, indicated by a jeep icon, where they can purchase the different types of jeeps. Bases are guarded by high walls and powerful automated turrets that immediately shoot down any opposing player who gets near. This requires players to use nuclear weaponry to destroy a base from afar. Equipment Special equipment is only available in Power Struggle, and not the normal singleplayer or Instant Action multiplayer modes. A player can only have one piece of special equipment at a time. Lockpick kit The lockpick kit allows a player to steal a vehicle belonging to the enemy team. These kits are especially useful on vehicle-heavy maps. Players can earn prestige for stealing an enemy vehicle. Parachute A parachute allows a player to jump out of a vehicle at high altitudes and land safely. Many players are unaware they must buy a parachute and will subsequently jump out of a vehicle and fall hundreds of feet to their deaths. Making a successful landing with a parachute can earn a player prestige. Radar kit Radar kits reveal surrounding enemies on radar, including cloaked enemies. Players can earn prestige for detecting enemies on radar. Binoculars Binoculars allow the player to see far into the distance and mark enemies from across the map. Players can earn prestige for detecting longrange enemies with binoculars. Repair torch The repair torch allows a player to repair a friendly vehicle by welding it. Repair torches are universally useful on all maps. The more damage a player heals to a vehicle, the more prestige they earn. Maps Original game *Shore *Beach *Mesa *Refinery *Plantation Crysis: Tournament map pack *Desolation *Crossroads *Training Crysis Warhead *Tarmac Crysis Warhead: Holiday map pack *Frost Category: Crysis Category: Crysis Warhead